


Lovely Letter

by Unoriginal_WasAlreadyTaken



Series: Energetic Puppy Trio [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_WasAlreadyTaken/pseuds/Unoriginal_WasAlreadyTaken
Summary: Hinata really wants to confess to Inuoka, but he's too scared to do it in person. So he writes his friend a letter.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Inuoka Sou
Series: Energetic Puppy Trio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110317
Kudos: 5





	Lovely Letter

Hey Sou! ໒(^ᴥ^)७

  


It's me, Shouyou (〃・ω・〃) I'm writing this letter because um, because everyone said it was a good idea! Everyone I asked told me to write a letter and usually they don't agree. It was a lot of people too, I asked a lot of people! At least 10 people! ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃) Is this too many faces, I feel like it might be too many faces. Well, I better tell you what I wanted to tell you. I wrote this letter because.., I like you! I really really like you! (๛ ˘ ³˘)۶ I hope you like me! Hmmm... Maybe I should just text you. No! I worked to hard making all of these faces (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و I wonder if I'm supposed to put anything else. Oh well, I think that's it.

Love you, Shouyou♡♡♡xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

* * *

"GAHHHHHH! That's way too many x and o's! And I called the kaomojis faces!!! Wait, I'll just erase it! Why isn't it erasing?! IT WAS IN PEN!!..."

"Ah, well, I can't change it now! I'll just have to leave it by his bed!"

**Author's Note:**

> As he's saying that last part, he is definitely making the the same face as when he thought Kageyama would kill him after serving the ball into his head.   
> Does his letter work? Find out next time on Energetic Puppy Trio!


End file.
